


El Suéter rojo

by Suisei Lady Dragon (Blackkymera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkymera/pseuds/Suisei%20Lady%20Dragon
Summary: Ron Weasley ha desaparecido en medio de la guerra luego de ser capturado por mortífagos. Años más tarde, Draco Malfoy logra encontrarlo y traerlo a su apartamento para comenzar a "domesticar" al rebelde pelirrojo. Luego de conocer parte de su historia, Malfoy no parece tan inclinado a seguir con sus planes, especialmente cuando el pelirrojo ni siquiera puede reconocerlo. Poco a poco Draco descubre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo y llegado el día de Navidad tendrá que tomar decisiones que jamás imaginó... como aprender a tejer.Dedicado a Mavi.Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

—Señor Malfoy. Lo tenemos —le saludó el hombre al entrar a su oficina en el ministerio de magia. Draco Malfoy, asistente del primer ministro no sólo de nombre, sino activo en todo el sentido de la palabra, levantó la vista de sus documentos y reconoció en el recién llegado al hombre que había contratado para encontrar a otro que había desaparecido luego de la guerra. Se levantó de inmediato con una enorme sonrisa y el corazón latiéndole desbocadamente. No podía creer su suerte, finalmente podría cumplir sus sueños, porque no sólo era uno, sin contar un centenar de fantasías.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó apenas ocultando su impaciencia.

—En su casa. Pero, señor Malfoy... Antes que vaya a verlo tiene que saber algunas cosas —la seriedad con la que el hombre le habló lo hizo detener al instante. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para hacerle retrasar su reencuentro con el hombre que había ocupado sus pensamientos desde que se terminara la guerra con terca tenacidad?

—Pero... lo encontró... ¿cierto? —volvió a preguntar para estar seguro de que sus oídos no le habían engañado.

—Sí, señor Malfoy, lo encontramos. El problema es cómo lo encontramos. Ronald Weasley... luego de que pudiéramos confirmar su identidad finalmente, está en su casa, de eso no hay duda. Pero no creo que sea lo que usted esperaba —Draco invitó al hombre a sentarse y la puerta de su oficina se cerró mágicamente.

Pero no creo que sea lo que usted esperaba —Draco invitó al hombre a sentarse y la puerta de su oficina se cerró mágicamente  
Llegó a la casa con un sentimiento de ansiedad y temor. Lo que el señor Whitehawk le había informado acerca del estado del pelirrojo era en verdad preocupante.

Había pasado tanto tiempo a la espera de encontrarle que no se había detenido a pensar en el estado en que hallaría al pelirrojo. El Ronald Weasley de sus recuerdos era un joven terco, orgulloso, difícil de doblegar, rápido para la violencia o lo había sido en el pasado. Basándose en esos recuerdos Draco tenía desde hacía años ya un cuarto en su casa, que no era la Mansión Malfoy, para el momento en que la ocasión lo ameritara. Sabía perfectamente lo que contenía. Un baño, una bañera, una cama y varias argollas de metal colocadas estratégicamente por las paredes. Algunas cadenas y collar de servidumbre que había mandado a confeccionar de los más hermosos rubíes y diamantes. Claro que la base de este era de hierro cubierto de plata bruñida.

El collar descansaba sobre la cama y tenía más de un uso ya que podía convertirse en un anillo parecido a un aro matrimonial.

Sus aparentes intenciones eran claras cuando se miraban las argollas en la pared, pero las verdaderas estaban reflejadas en el collar, específicamente en su segunda forma. Sus dedos fueron nerviosos al anillo en su propio dedo, ese que tantas especulaciones había levantado desde que lo comenzara a usar. Un anillo de compromiso hecho de plata pura con un rubí en el centro y dos diamantes a cada lado incrustados en el aro mismo.

Caminó lentamente a la puerta de la susodicha habitación ahora ocupada finalmente por el huésped que siempre había esperado. Su mano tembló al posarse en la perilla de la puerta, pero finalmente la abrió. Pensó que el tiempo retrocedería cuando viera los ojos azules y el cabello rojizo, pero nada de eso sucedió. Menos podría pasar cuando no podía ver al que se suponía ocupaba la habitación.

—¿Weasley? —el sonido de una cadena moviéndose sobre el suelo llamó su atención hacia una de las esquinas tras la cama. Pudo entonces ver unos cabellos rojizos y se animó a acercarse para verlo mejor. Deseaba verlo, con todas sus fuerzas y a la misma vez temía lo que vería. Ya le había explicado el detective lo que iba a encontrar, pero de igual forma, aún no podía reemplazar la imagen que tenía del pelirrojo por el cuadro que le había pintado el hombre. Sin embargo... al asomarse tras darle la vuelta a la cama todas sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo.

Weasley estaba en el suelo. Al parecer había estado dormido segundos atrás, pero al escuchar su voz había despertado. Ahora estaba en cuclillas, tan lejos como podía de la otra presencia en la habitación. Sus ojos azules lucían opacos y sus cabellos rojos estaban totalmente hechos un desastre. Podía contarle las costillas, aun cuando el cuerpo era mucho más grande de lo que recordaba. Tal parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería y los pocos trapos que cubrían su decencia no estaban en mejor estado. Un collar, en apariencia de cuero bastante ajado sostenía la cadena que estaba sujeta a la argolla que colgaba sobre la cabecera de la cama —Weasley —susurró acercándose, pero deteniéndose de inmediato al ver cómo se alejaba.

Aquellos ojos azules lo observaban con un terror sobrenatural y ya tenía una idea de qué era lo que había sucedido.

Un año después de su graduación en Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort había conquistado el Mundo Mágico y asumido el poder en el Ministerio. Draco, como fiel mortífago había recibido su recompensa, pero cuando fue a buscarla a las mazmorras donde estaban los prisioneros de guerra uno de los carceleros le informó que el pelirrojo que buscaba hacía varios meses que se lo habían llevado de allí. Su furia se desbordó ese día, casi había podido saborear el triunfo sobre el pelirrojo que siempre lo había insultado y atacado a cada oportunidad para simplemente convertirse en prisionero de los mortífagos la noche en que Harry había fallado en eliminar al Lord.

Pero, aunque el moreno héroe de la comunidad mágica había fallado aquella noche, tres años más tarde lograba su cometido. Asesinó a Voldemort y nadie pudo impedirlo. Lo que ninguno se esperaba era que Lucius Malfoy asumiera el poder tan pronto cayera aquel monstruo. Entre las insurgencias y rebeliones contra el poder establecido, Lucius tenía ideas mucho menos estrictas que el Lord. Deseaba conservar el poder, pero sin tener que cimentarlo sobre agrias luchas y batallas cosa que tarde o temprano sabía que terminarían en un intento de asesinato o peor aún... en un no tan fallido intento. Por eso, poco a poco, había logrado convencer a sus compañeros mortífagos y balancear el asunto de tal forma que aunque aún un poco tensas, las relaciones entre los magos oscuros y los de la luz se fueron balanceando.

Desde entonces habían pasado casi diez años entre altas y bajas y Draco se había consagrado como la mano derecha de su padre. La única sombra en su pasado era haber perdido al pelirrojo que ahora tenía en esa habitación. Sí, su intención había sido torturarlo... aunque no en el sentido fiel de la palabra. Para él la tortura tenía un fin y nada tenía que ver con el cuadro que se le presentaba y que hablaba de la verdadera tortura a la que había sido sometido el pelirrojo por casi trece años.

Legalmente no podía mantenerlo allí contra su voluntad. Los prisioneros de guerra, la mayoría, habían sido liberados al final en un intento por zanjar diferencias. Pero había muchos desaparecidos de ambos bandos. Muchos que nadie sabía si estaban vivos o no.

Y Ronald Weasley podía estar vivo físicamente, pero en su interior Draco no estaba muy seguro de que aún lo estuviera. Al menos lo que veía allí en el suelo no parecía tener más que los instintos básicos de supervivencia. Eso y un dato muy importante que el investigador le había comentado.

Al parecer, en sus primeros años como esclavo uno de sus carceleros le había enseñado al pelirrojo que su amo era quien sostuviera la cadena en la mano. El pelirrojo se había tomado muy en serio esa constante porque esa fue la única forma en que el detective pudo llevarlo sin problemas a la casa.

Extendió la mano hacia la temblorosa forma y tomó la cadena en su mano. El cambio fue instantáneo. El pelirrojo dejó de temblar y pareció cobrar algo de vida, como si esperara atentamente la primera orden —De pie —El pelirrojo obedeció sin chistar y se puso en pie tan derecho como podía. Draco lo siguió con la vista antes de ponerse también en pie. Lo haló suavemente por la cadena alejándolo de la pared. Lo rodeó con lentitud, escrutándolo detenidamente, tocando algunas de las cicatrices que se podían ver a primera instancia. Al parecer había tenido suerte con su último amo ya que no se veía ninguna cicatriz demasiado nueva.

Imaginó entonces que le habrían sido propinadas en sus primeros años de esclavitud, cuando su espíritu había sido doblegado hasta obtener con el tiempo aquella actitud de animal atrapado. Imaginó lo mucho que habrían tardado en hacerlo, cada cicatriz hablaba de ello... y eran varias de buen tamaño y cientos de otras más pequeñas, menos visibles. El rostro presentaba un par, una muy fina que pasaba por su cuello como una ramificación, apenas visible como las muchas otras. Pero había otra que iba de su pómulo en arco abierto hasta rozar del extremo de su ojo para luego seguir erráticamente hacia la ceja, partiéndola levemente.

De pie y sin temblar el pelirrojo se veía levemente imponente de no haber sido por sus carnes flacas. Draco imaginó entonces cómo se vería su pelirrojo cuando estuviera en mejores condiciones. El detective le había asegurado que un medimago competente lo había revisado a consciencia antes de traerlo —¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó con la esperanza de hallar un poco de consciencia allí. El pelirrojo no respondió ni parpadeó y sintió sus esperanzas desmoronarse rápidamente.

Tomó la cadena y la desenganchó de la pared —Vamos —masculló desanimado. Al menos el pelirrojo estaba limpio, de eso también se había encargado el detective al parecer. Además, le había dejado un informe detallado de todo lo que había logrado descubrir de la vida del pelirrojo, sus antiguos amos, algunas costumbres, tareas que alguna vez había cumplido y otras tantas minucias que luego de la charla con el hombre no había querido ni mirar.

El pelirrojo lo siguió sin problemas y al llegar al comedor le ordenó sentarse. De inmediato la comida apareció en la mesa y Draco tuvo que ordenarle al pelirrojo comer porque al parecer, de no hacerlo, no probaría bocado. Segundos más tarde le ordenó que dejara de tomar la comida con las manos y utilizara los cubiertos. Ante esta última orden Ron le dio una mirada confusa.

—Los cubiertos, Weasley. El tenedor... —le informó levantándolo para que lo viera — ...y el cuchillo —Ron saltó de inmediato fuera del asiento al ver que Draco le acercaba el cuchillo. El rubio parpadeó confundido hasta que se percató de que había soltado la cadena. Suspiró desanimado y dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa. Bien... entonces nada de cuchillos por el momento, sólo por precaución y se prometió que el día siguiente habría mejoría.

Pero el día siguiente no trajo ninguna mejoría, ni el que le siguió, ni ninguno de los días durante dos meses y Draco estaba enloqueciendo. No sabía si podría continuar aquello por lo que llamó a uno de sus mejores amigos. Uno que, para sorpresa de muchos, había logrado grandes avances en su propia vida. Gregory Goyle, psicomago.

La enorme figura de Gregory, casi dos cabezas más alto que Draco y de complexión bastante robusta, aunque sin llegar a serlo en extremo, revisaba a un Ron Weasley que, aunque nada tenía que envidiarle en altura estaba temblando como una hoja. Hasta el momento no le había sacado palabra, pero eso no parecía molestarle. Revisaba los papeles que le había dado el detective a Draco mientras soltaba uno que otro mhh.

—¿Está recibiendo algún otro tratamiento? —preguntó a Draco quien le informó que tomaba lo que el medimago le había prescrito para recuperar fuerzas, especialmente pociones para devolverle las vitaminas y ayudarle a comer.

—Y no habla —comentó y el rubio volvió a asentir.

—Mmhh —Goyle se acercó y con calma tomó la cadena para ver la reacción de la cual Draco le había comentado también. —Interesante.

—Greg, me estás enloqueciendo con tus comentarios. ¿Podrías decirme algo que sí haga sentido?

—No tengo por qué repetirte que tiene un trauma muy fuerte —tomó la cadena nuevamente y la haló con autoridad haciendo que el pelirrojo quedara a unos centímetros suyos. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—No tengo nombre —respondió el pelirrojo de inmediato haciendo que Draco se sobresaltara al escuchar la voz rasposa. Casi estuvo a punto de ir hacia Ron con alegría, pero Goyle lo detuvo con un gesto imperioso.

—Claro que tienes nombre. ¿Cómo te llamabas antes de ser esclavo? Y quiero la verdad, sino ya sabes lo que te espera.

—Weasley... Ronald Bilius Weasley —volvió a responder el pelirrojo con temor en los ojos.

—¿Por qué no respondías nuestras preguntas?

—Mi último amo dijo que si volvía a decir una palabra me cortaría la lengua.

—Mmhh... obediente —comentó Goyle luego de soltarle la cadena para ver cómo se alejaba—, y por lo que veo ha sido el trabajo de años. Tienes un reto bastante grande, Draco. Pero no ha perdido la razón. Al menos es algo a tu favor.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Primero tendrás que mostrarle que eres el amo. De otra forma no te escuchará. Ya lo viste. Sólo presta atención a sus amos, mientras tanto ignora el resto del mundo, no lo culpo. Una vez establezcas quién eres muéstrale que eres un buen amo. Cuando eso llegue finalmente a su cabeza, si es que alguna vez llega, podrás finalmente hablar con Ronald Weasley el hombre y no el esclavo —Draco asintió creyendo haber entendido lo que su amigo le decía.

Seis meses más tarde, a principios de diciembre, ya no estaba tan seguro de haber entendido. A su parecer el pelirrojo seguía igual. Hablaba cuando lo obligaba, comía cuando lo obligaba, se bañaba sólo si se lo ordenaba y lo peor, dormía sólo cuando le daba permiso.

Por suerte, justo ese mes su padre comenzó a fastidiar para que finalmente se tomara unas vacaciones. Sabía que sus manías de orden lo sacaban de quicio, pero era la única forma en que sabía trabajar y a veces su padre gustaba de tomar riesgos que desajustaban toda su agenda. Claro que quería que Draco tomara unas vacaciones, especialmente cerca de la Navidad cuando sus movidas se volvían algo excéntricas y su asistente ponía el grito en el cielo vigilándolo a cada vuelta. Por eso, cuando le dijo que se tomaría una semana de vacaciones su padre se negó rotundamente a que tomara tan poco tiempo. Quería que se tomara el mes completo, decía que Draco tenía acumulado casi un año en vacaciones. Al final se conformó con que Draco tomara tres semanas. Las dos semanas de Navidad y luego una adicional.

Draco se esmeró en decorar la casa y hasta llegó al extremo de buscar en todas las tiendas del Callejón Diagon un suéter que se pareciera a los que la señora Weasley les tejía a sus hijos. Tuvo que desistir de la idea cuando ninguno de los suéteres que encontró logró reunir las cualidades que necesitaba para asemejarse a un suéter Weasley. Lo que sí hizo fue comprar un par de agujas mágicas de principiante y un buen número de bollos de hilo en el rojo más espantoso que halló. Entre la decoración de la casa y aprender a tejer pasó la primera semana de vacaciones casi sin darse cuenta.

En un principio se permitió sentirse un tanto ridículo, pero al ver que el producto final era exactamente como lo recordaba sonrió tontamente. Su pelirrojo se merecía ser mimado eso y mucho más. No le había dejado salir mucho durante esa semana porque quería sorprenderlo. Aun cuando no recibiera otra reacción que un pestañear, valía la pena intentarlo.

El día de Navidad Draco estaba muy nervioso. El árbol estaba completamente decorado y había hecho un esfuerzo extremo porque la casa pareciera lo más cálida posible. Había varios regalos bajo el árbol, la mayor parte de ellos para Ron y además de eso tenía una cámara para poder tomar algunas fotos.

Ya le había ordenado tomar el desayuno y lo llevaba a la sala de la mano, una de las cosas que al menos ya le permitía el pelirrojo. Le había ordenado cerrar los ojos justo antes de entrar para llevarlo frente al árbol y se puso donde pudiera ver la expresión, cámara en mano.

—Puedes abrir los ojos —susurró con mal contenida emoción. Los ojos azules se abrieron y por unos instantes no sucedió nada. —¿Te gusta? —preguntó con algo de ansiedad.

—Hay regalos para ti bajo el árbol. Acércate —el pelirrojo pareció meditarlo un poco con una mirada extrañada, pero finalmente se acercó y se arrodilló frente al árbol. Esperó un rato hasta que Draco se exasperó y se arrodilló a su lado lo que provocó que el pelirrojo se sobresaltara. Sólo entonces le vino a la mente que tal vez... sólo tal vez... las Navidades no habían sido algo positivo para el pelirrojo. Quizás se había visto siendo el regalo de esa ocasión. Quitando aquellos deprimentes pensamientos se apresuró a tomar uno de los regalos y lo puso frente al pelirrojo con algo de brusquedad nerviosa.

—Es para ti —masculló alejándose un poco— ábrelo.

El pelirrojo tomó lo último como una orden y rompió el papel hasta abrir la caja. En el interior había una escoba, último modelo, ropa de quidditch del color del equipo preferido del pelirrojo y el set completo de pelotas de quidditch además de varias revistas del deporte en los últimos meses. Draco no se había tenido que esforzar por recordar el equipo favorito de Ron, los Chudley Cannons.

—¿Te gustan? —el pelirrojo lo miró sin entender. ¿Sería posible que se hubiera olvidado de lo que era el Quidditch?

—Espero que no lo hayas olvidado. Aquí hay otro para ti —esta vez le pasó una caja más pequeña— ábrela.

Esta vez fue el turno del suéter y Draco estaba sudando de la expectación. Cuando el pelirrojo abrió la caja y vio la enorme letra R se detuvo en seco. Draco se inclinó un poco para verlo mejor. Las manos del pelirrojo tocaron el tejido y con reverencia sacaron el suéter fuera de la caja.

—¿Quieres probártelo?

Esa era la verdadera señal. Draco no le había ordenado, le había sugerido. Lo que hiciera ahora el pelirrojo dependía totalmente de lo que quisiera, sin amos ni señores. Con apenas contenida alegría vio que Ron extendía el suéter y finalmente lo preparaba para ponérselo.

Lo vio ponerse el suéter con lentitud y Draco pudo comprobar que le quedaba como recordaba, demasiado grande para ser de su talla, pero igualmente acogedor. Ron acarició la enorme letra al frente y mientras lo hacía una lágrima bajó por su mejilla sorprendiendo a Draco. Supo que aquel era exactamente el momento en que Ron estaba mentalmente presente desde que lo trajera a la casa.

—Feliz Navidad, Ron —susurró. El pelirrojo se volteó a mirarlo, mirarlo realmente por primera vez, con ojos tristes, pero llenos de memorias.

—¿Malfoy? —Draco asintió. Vio confusión y dolor, pero también una pequeñísima llama de esperanza.

—Estás a salvo. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño —susurró con apenas contenida emoción sintiendo que echaría a llorar en ese mismo instante, aunque el pelirrojo no hiciera nada más.

—A salvo —Draco volvió a asentir.

—No necesitas esto —esta vez Draco se acercó y abrió el collar que Ron todavía llevaba al cuello. —Nunca más lo necesitarás.

—¿Puedo ir a casa? —La pregunta no tomó por sorpresa al rubio. Ya se lo había preguntado él mismo, ¿qué pasaría si Ron recuperaba sus sentidos y quería ir a su casa? ¿Lo dejaría ir? También se había respondido. Sí. Lo dejaría ir, siempre que eso hiciera al pelirrojo feliz lo dejaría ir.

—Claro que puedes ir —respondió luego de tomar una profunda respiración.

—¿Quieres ir ahora? Deben estar celebrando, seguro que les encantará verte de nuevo —tímidamente el pelirrojo asintió y Draco creyó morir. Iba a perderlo tan pronto. Por Salazar.

—Bien, déjame traerte un abrigo más cálido, está nevando afuera —se levantó con pasos pesados y buscó abrigos para ambos. Luego intentó recordar la dirección de la casa de los Weasley en San Cachapole. Tomó al pelirrojo fuertemente de la mano y se concentró. Al poco tiempo estaban en un camino cubierto de nieve y Draco miró al hombre de rojos cabellos y vio en sus ojos azules cómo parecía reconocer sus alrededores y sólo eso lo hizo sentir un poco mejor por lo que iba a hacer.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casita y ya a pocos metros de ella pudieron escuchar la algarabía que había en el interior de esta. Ron se detuvo y Draco se giró para animarlo a seguir. Con pasos tímidos terminó por acercarse al rubio quien tomó una profunda respiración antes de tocar a la puerta. Ron se había semi escondido tras su figura cosa que era prácticamente imposible por su estatura lo que hizo sonreír a Draco.

La puerta se abrió y se encontró con una varita en sus narices. —¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —siseó una voz que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba.

—Potter, para mí también es un placer volver a verte —respondió con fastidio.

—¿Quién está a la puerta, cariño? —preguntó la matrona de la familia al escuchar las voces.

—Nadie, Molly. Fue sólo una sabandija de los alrededores —se escucharon pasos y Arthur Weasley, con su sonrisa blanda apareció tras Harry. Su expresión se endureció al verlo, pero de todas formas apartó al moreno.

—Señor Malfoy, no lo esperábamos. ¿Asuntos del ministerio? —preguntó con voz tensa el hombre. Los ojos del moreno se entrecerraron con sospecha al ver que el rubio titubeaba.

—Si son asuntos del ministerio pueden esperar hasta mañana, hoy es Navidad, Malfoy —gruñó Harry antes que Draco pudiera siquiera organizar sus ideas.

—Potter, ya cierra la boca —gruñó enojado el rubio perdiendo su inhabilidad para expresarse. —Lo siento, señor Weasley. No son asuntos del Ministerio lo que me trae por aquí... es... bueno...

—Ya dilo, Malfoy, para que podamos continuar con la celebración —Draco le dio una mirada asesina, pero sintió tras de sí la mano de Ron aferrarse a sus ropas.

—Les traje un regalo —murmuró provocando que el señor Weasley le diera una mirada incrédula. Draco entonces dio un paso al lado y ambos hombres se quedaron con la boca abierta. —Feliz Navidad —susurró sin mirarlos a los ojos, sintiendo un sonrojo en sus mejillas y un dolor en el corazón. Arthur Weasley se lanzó al cuello de su hijo y Draco dio un paso atrás. Pronto el moreno también salió de su estupor y abrazó al pelirrojo.

—Arthur, ¿quién está en la puerta? —pudo escuchar a la señora Weasley. Pronto todos estarían afuera por lo que dio otro paso atrás. Una nube de pelirrojos se fue formando en la puerta, ninguno le estaba prestando atención por lo que sin ocuparse por despedirse terminó por dar media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse por el camino.

Al llegar a su casa se dio cuenta de que los regalos del pelirrojo se habían quedado en la salita. Todos, los que había abierto y los que no había llegado a tocar. Todos menos el abrigo, el cual todavía tendría puesto.

Decidió que no valía la pena quedarse todo el día allí en soledad por lo que tomó la cámara y salió cerrando la casa. Revelaría las fotos. Eso le daría algo que hacer.

Casi todas las tiendas en el callejón Diagon estaban cerradas, pero un par mostraban sus letreros de abierto. Entró a una de ellas y preguntó si revelaban fotos. La dependienta, algo gruñonamente le indicó que no. Tuvo que recorrer casi todo el callejón y tres tiendas más tarde finalmente encontró una que ofrecían servicios de revelado mágico.

Dos horas más tarde tenía sus fotos, un par de marcos y un álbum con las fotos bien protegidas. Luego de eso se detuvo en un pequeño café que había visto abierto en su búsqueda y comió algo. El resto del tiempo lo dedicó a mirar las vitrinas de casi todas las tiendas. Uno que otro mago y pareja rondaban el callejón, pero el resto estaba en sus casas celebrando.

Casi anochecía cuando decidió regresar. Evitó mirar siquiera la habitación donde el pelirrojo había existido alguna vez, pero al acercarse al árbol su ánimo terminó por caer. Sacó el álbum de fotos y se puso a hojearlo. Las fotos mágicas siempre capturaban unos segundos y a veces mostraban los sentimientos ocultos de la persona en la foto. Su pelirrojo miraba con temor el árbol y había algo de aprehensión en su rostro. La más hermosa de todas las fotos era aquella donde tenía puesto el suéter y su rostro parecía lleno de ilusión antes de sonrojarse y bajar la mirada a las mangas tan largas que cubrían hasta sus nudillos, dejando afuera la punta de sus dedos muy apretados contra la tela.

El pelirrojo en la foto lo miró y Draco se sorprendió al ver que le daba una tímida sonrisa. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le aguaron un poco. Se levantó y puso la foto enmarcada en el árbol asegurándola en su lugar con un poco de magia.

—Soy un tonto —susurró aceptando sus sentimientos de una vez por todas. Amaba a aquel pelirrojo.

Unos golpes a la puerta lo sacaron de su estado y se pasó una mano por el rostro. Los golpes volvieron a sonar y esta vez escuchó cómo gritaban su nombre, la voz distorsionada por estar del otro lado, pero inconfundible a la misma vez —¡Malfoy! ¡Maldita sea, abre la jodida puerta!

—¡Harry! —reclamó otra voz algo apagada por la puerta cerrada.

—No, le hizo algo a Ron y va a pagarlo —la voz se escuchaba agitada y Malfoy rodó los ojos. Típico de Potter venir a reclamarle todo lo que salía mal. Se tardó el tiempo suficiente para buscar los papeles y las pócimas de Ron antes de dejarlas sobre la mesa de la sala y protegerlas por si las dudas. Cuando abrió tenía la varita en la mano y le apuntaba entre ceja y ceja al ojiverde, devolviéndole así el favor que temprano en la mañana le había hecho.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Potter? —murmuró con tranquilidad al ver la expresión sorprendida del moreno. —Espero que no sea una visita de cortesía.

—Malfoy, no seas estúpido. Sabes por qué venimos —gruñó luego que sus ojos se descruzaran.

—No, no lo sé. Pensé que sería suficiente distracción para un día el que tuvieran a su hermano de vuelta, pero es obvio que me equivoqué. Iba a dejar para mañana el envío del expediente médico, pero ya que están aquí sería buena idea que se lo llevaran también —bajó la varita y se alejó de la puerta. Como esperaba, los Weasley entraron sin ser invitados. El primero de la lista siendo Harry Potter. Tomó el paquete del cual conservaba una copia y se dispuso a entregárselos cuando notó el silencio que reinaba.

Los presentes observaban el árbol y la decoración. Carraspeó nervioso. Había olvidado que toda la casa estaba arreglada de tal forma que fuera lo más parecida a las acogedoras casitas que aparecían en las revistas navideñas.

—Y yo pensando que las serpientes no tenían espíritu navideño —exclamó uno de los gemelos.

Vio que la joven Weasley tenía algo en sus manos y que le hacía señas a sus hermanos para que se acercaran. Arrugó el ceño confundido hasta que tuvo un presentimiento y miró al árbol. La foto de Ron faltaba del lugar donde la había colgado momentos atrás. Se acercó con rapidez y se la arrebató con arrogancia.

—Ya tienen lo que les faltaba. Ahora si son tan amables de abandonar mi casa.

—No vinimos por papelería, Malfoy —replicó Ginny— es Ron —la expresión de Draco cambió radicalmente, de enojo a preocupación extrema cosa que la pelirroja tomó en cuenta de inmediato.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está bien?

—Queremos saber qué demonios le hiciste —le reclamó el moreno, pero Draco lo ignoró esperando a que la pelirroja le dijera qué era lo que sucedía. Harry entrecerró los ojos con enojo.

—Está muy callado. Se asusta cuando nos acercamos. No quiere comer —el rubio dio un suspiro y le entregó a la joven el expediente.

—Ahí está todo lo que necesitan saber acerca de Ron, pero si son demasiado sensibles no les recomiendo que lo lean todo. Su vida no ha sido un lecho de flores desde que desapareció.

—¿Y qué se supone que hagamos con esto? —preguntó exasperada y Draco se sintió confundido.

—¿Cómo que qué harán con eso? Ahí está todo. En la mesa están sus pócimas, las que tiene que tomar todavía. Eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerles.

—Malfoy, esto no va a calmar a Ron —le dijo con una extraña expresión la pelirroja.

—Pero no tengo nada más. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Está en su casa... con su familia. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? —casi gimió de desesperación, pero se contuvo en el último instante ante la mirada seria de Ginny.

—Está preguntando por ti.

—¿Por mí? —susurró. ¿Estaría realmente Ron preguntando por él o por el amo?

—Sí. No quiere que nos acerquemos y sólo dice tu nombre —interrumpió Harry molesto—, te hemos estado buscando todo el día, Malfoy. ¿Dónde demonios estabas metido? ¡Hoy es Navidad!

—Estaba visitando unos viejos amigos —mintió automáticamente— además eso no le incumbe a ninguno de ustedes.

—Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que sucede con nuestro hermano? —cuando Harry intentó intervenir nuevamente uno de los gemelos le tapó la boca. Los tres Weasley y el moreno vieron cómo Draco Malfoy parecía decidir qué hacer o qué decir. Titubeaba como si quisiera decirles algo, pero sin atreverse, cosa imposible de creer en un Malfoy. Se llevó las manos a las sienes para finalmente suspirar y sacudir levemente la cabeza.

—Está todo en el informe. Léanlo —musitó con un gesto de derrota señalando el expediente que tenía la pelirroja. —¿Quieren algo de ponche? —murmuró con cara de circunstancias.

El moreno se zafó de las manos de los gemelos con un gruñido.

—Quién iba a pensar que Malfoy tendría ponche también —exclamó uno de los gemelos.

Minutos más tarde estaban sentados a la mesa leyendo mientras Draco contemplaba el árbol y los regalos.

—Parece que no todos desean tus regalos, Malfoy —comentó el moreno acercándose luego de entender lo que había en el informe. El regalo de Ron seguía bajo el árbol, abierto y en apariencia olvidado.

—Ese no es tu asunto, Potter —susurró inclinándose sobre el regalo y cerrando la tapa para luego comenzar a recoger los regalos. Cuando pudiera se los enviaría al pelirrojo a su casa. Pero en esos momentos sólo deseaba que finalmente decidieran irse. Dejaría el árbol hasta la mañana siguiente y entonces lo quitaría, por el momento no deseaba continuar el despliegue de emociones frente a los pelirrojos. Pero no estaba de suerte porque ya podía escuchar los hipidos de la pelirroja y ver las caras sombrías de los gemelos.

—Tienen que pagar —masculló uno de los gemelos, no sabía cuál.

—Son aproximadamente veintiocho magos en la lista. Diez de ellos están muertos. Seis están en Azkabán con cadena perpetua. Cinco están siendo procesados por el Ministerio actualmente. Tres figuran como desaparecidos y los últimos cuatro, que no son procesables están a punto de desaparecer —susurró sin despegar su vista de la taza de ponche.

—Por lo visto te has encargado ya de todos, Malfoy. Privilegios del que está en el poder —comentó el moreno con velada malicia.

—Habla el que lo tiene y no lo usa. Si ya terminaron entonces me disculparán, pero es tarde ya —Harry estuvo a punto de seguir echándole sal a la herida, pero una mirada de Ginny Weasley lo hizo refunfuñar y cerrar la boca.

—Gracias, Malfoy. Estamos en deuda...

—Es tarde —dijo interrumpiendo cualquier muestra de agradecimiento. No necesitaba agradecimiento, no lo había hecho por ellos, ni por los Weasley, ni por Potter o Granger.

Finalmente se fueron y Draco se quedó en la salita de la casa recogiendo la mesa. Tardó todo lo que pudo, incapaz de dormir sabiendo que su pelirrojo lo estaba llamando. Decidió apagar las luces y ver cómo lucían las pequeñas luces que había encantado en el árbol. No había tenido oportunidad de mostrárselas así a su pelirrojo y era realmente una pena porque las luces se veían hermosas cuando el resto del lugar estaba a oscuras. Prácticamente era de madrugada y afuera la noche seguía cerrada nevando. Había planeado tantas cosas...

Unos golpes furiosos en la puerta lo sobresaltaron. ¿Quién demonios podía estar llamando a esas horas? Aun cuando esperara a alguien era de muy mala educación. Se asomó a la mirilla de la puerta y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos verdes. —Demonios —susurró y se quedó callado tras la puerta. Pero Potter no cedió, volvió a golpear la puerta con brusquedad.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Abre la jodida puerta, sé que estás en la casa! ¡Abre antes que tus vecinos vengan a ver qué pasa! —escuchó tras la madera la voz agitada de Harry y por unos instantes pensó en ignorarlo completamente pero cuando la puerta siguió sonando con los golpes y los gritos se intensificaron en volumen pensó seriamente en maldecirlo de una buena vez.

Abrió la puerta enojado y vio a Harry sonreír de lado. Estúpido Potter. —¿Qué quieres?

—¿Aún no te has puesto el pijama? —estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara y volverse a meter adentro sin importarle que el moreno despertara a todos los vecinos con sus gritos.

—Ahh, no, eso sí que no. Yo de aquí no me voy sin ti, así tenga que llevarte a rastras —Draco se sorprendió, las palabras de Potter estaban llenas de convicción y seguramente con la mirada que le estaba dando ya se veía colgando del hombro del hombre, aunque gritara y pataleara.

—¿Potter, realmente crees que puedes obligarme? —en el siguiente segundo colgaba precisamente del hombro del moreno. —¡Potter! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

—Esto no lo hago por ti, Malfoy. Lo hago por Ron. Así que será mejor que te calles de una buena vez —sin darle demasiado tiempo a reaccionar entró a la casa, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la chimenea.

—¡Potter! ¡Espera! —pero ya las llamas verdes de la red floo los envolvían, justo luego de que el moreno gritara la dirección de la casa de los Weasley.

Se sintió con náuseas y cuando finalmente llegaron tuvo que sujetarse al sentir que Potter perdía el balance levemente.

—Esto es tan humillante —masculló— bájame ya, maldita sea, Potter —exclamó intentando zafarse nuevamente.

Los gritos de Draco hicieron que el señor Weasley bajara las escaleras encendiendo las luces a su paso.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡Harry! Baja al señor Malfoy ahora mismo —le reprochó asombrado al ver a quién era que cargaba el moreno de aquella forma. El rubio casi se fue al piso cuando Harry lo bajó de golpe.

—Eres una bestia, Potter. Nunca tendrás mejores modales que un hipogrifo —gruñó —¿Para qué me traes aquí?

—Ginny ya te lo dijo. Ron pregunta por ti. No ha querido dormir, no ha querido comer, no nos deja acercarnos aún. No me importa si está llamando a un bastardo como tú, pero si eso lo hace feliz yo le traigo hasta al mismo Voldemort de vuelta.

—¡Harry!

—Y será mejor que vayas subiendo a su habitación. Todos estamos muertos de la preocupación.

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó nuevamente Arthur— lo siento, señor Malfoy. Disculpe la forma en que Harry lo ha traído... pero es la verdad. Estamos muy preocupados por mi hijo menor... y no sé si será mucho el atrevimiento pedirle que por favor suba a verlo —la súplica era clara, pero Draco no la necesitaba para querer subir ya. Se alisó las ropas y los cabellos antes de asentir y seguir por donde el hombre le decía con algo más que simple aprehensión y desconfianza.

Llegó hasta el pasillo donde vio a todos los Weasley reunidos, esta vez incluyendo a una muy embarazada Hermione Granger quien se suponía estaba de vacaciones por maternidad. La mujer tenía evidencias de haber estado llorando y junto a ella la joven Weasley y Fleur Delacour intentaban consolarla. Los gemelos, Fred y George, William y Charlie Weasley también. Todos estaban allí incluyendo a la señora Weasley. Parecía un velorio en vez de lo que él había imaginado que sería, una reunión feliz. Ninguno dijo nada al verlo, menos cuando atrás suyo Harry Potter parecía rumiar sus acciones temprano en la noche.

Un gemido aliviado se escuchó proveniente de Granger que entre las lágrimas finalmente lo había visto.

—Te está llamando todavía. Acabo de dejarlo solo —otra súplica. Draco asintió y se abrió paso para entrar en la habitación.

Ron estaba sentado en una esquina de la habitación mirando por la ventana. No parecía desesperado, ni triste. Simplemente estaba despierto.

—¿Ron? —el pelirrojo volteó de inmediato al escucharlo.

—Draco... —esta vez el rubio sí escuchó la urgencia por lo que se acercó y con cuidado tomó la mano del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? —le preguntó con la voz más suave que pudo.

—Nadie me lo ha ordenado —dijo como si fuera lo más evidente.

—Ya no hay nadie que pueda ordenarte, Ron. Recuerda que ya no tienes el collar —al escucharlo se llevó una mano al cuello y lo acarició con suavidad. Su expresión decía a las claras que sí lo había olvidado. —Me dijeron que me habías llamado —lo vio asentir brevemente— ¿para qué?

—Pensé que regresaríamos a casa —Draco se sintió más confundido que nunca. Cuando el pelirrojo le había dicho para regresar a la casa había asumido de inmediato que deseaba regresar con sus padres.

—Estás en tu casa. Esta es tu casa, tu familia —el pelirrojo observó a su alrededor claramente aturdido, como intentando encontrar algo que a las claras no estaba allí. Bajó su rostro con tristeza haciendo que a Draco se le anudara el estómago.

—¿Ya no me deseas? —Draco arrugó el ceño sin entender. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que había tenido al pelirrojo en su casa le había puesto una mano encima con aquella intención por miedo a recordarle su pasado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó quitando con ternura los mechones de la frente del pelirrojo.

—No me quieres cerca de ti. Por eso me regalaste.

—Ron... ya no eres propiedad de nadie. Nadie puede regalarte, ni venderte, ni siquiera comprarte. Eres libre. Libre de hacer lo que quieras, de estar donde quieras con quien quieras —el pelirrojo levantó la cabeza y aquellos ojos azules volvieron a mirarlo con reconocimiento haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

—Quiero estar contigo —Draco estuvo acariciándole un largo rato, intentando descifrar qué hacer. Se suponía que sería fácil, era cuestión de regresar al pelirrojo con su familia y ya no habría que preocuparse más por nada. Todo volvería a su lugar y Ron sería feliz.

—Estoy aquí ahora. Así que será mejor que descanses. Ha sido una noche muy larga, ¿sabes? Y estoy muerto de cansancio —el pelirrojo asintió y se levantó tomado de la mano de Draco quien lo llevó hasta la cama y allí esperó a que se metiera bajo las sábanas. Cuando salió de la habitación casi media hora después se sorprendió de encontrar el pasillo vacío a excepción del moreno de ojos verdes.

—¿A dónde se fueron todos? —preguntó al ver la expresión de ira y desprecio que le dirigía el moreno.

—No querían escuchar lo que iba a pasar ahí adentro —respondió sin sentimiento en la voz.

—¿Lo que iba a pasar? —preguntó confundido. Pero entonces comenzó a entender la actitud de Potter y lo reacio que estaba a traerlo a la casa, las piezas comenzaron a caer en su lugar y un frío helado se apoderó de su pecho. Habían pensado que él...

—Ustedes pensaron... que yo... —exclamó incrédulo— ustedes, todos... lo estaban pensando. Que yo he estado aprovechándome de Ronald —casi gritó histérico, bajando la voz sólo para evitar que el pelirrojo le escuchara y se despertara.

—No pensarás que de repente nos dio con confiar completamente en un Malfoy.

—Esto es... es... —no podía siquiera decirlo por lo que cerró la boca y bajó a marcha forzada— regresaré en la mañana y no te atrevas a ir a buscarme, Potter. Regresaré por mis propios medios —gruñó furioso.

—¿Qué le diré a Ron si despierta? —preguntó el moreno y lo interrumpió con brusquedad antes que dijera nada más.

—No despertará hasta las siete o las ocho. Estaré aquí antes así que no tendrás que decirle nada —sin siquiera despedirse Draco se desapareció en la sala con un furioso sonido de látigo.

—Creo que metimos las cuatro patas esta vez —susurró Hermione a sus espaldas.

—Mione, deberías estar descansando —suspiró el moreno— pero sí, metimos las patas. Espero que cumpla con regresar. No soportaría ver a Ron otra vez en ese estado.

—Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé —respondió la joven mientras inclinaba la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Cuando Draco se apareció en su casa estaba furioso. Realmente furioso. Los Weasley eran unos tontos, incluyendo a todos los otros que estaban allí. ¿Cómo podían...? Se llevó las manos a los cabellos y los revolvió para quitarse de la mente lo que habían estado sugiriendo.

Supo que no tendría sentido intentar siquiera poner la cabeza en la almohada. El enojo y la preocupación no lo iban a dejar descansar. Volvió a ver el árbol de Navidad que continuaba encendido y con un resoplido y un gesto molesto las luces se apagaron dejándolo todo en oscuridad.

Señalando las luces de la casa estas se encendieron esfumando así la sensación de opresión que el árbol apagado le provocaba. Vio los regalos y los sacó de debajo del árbol. Hizo desaparecer la mayor parte de los regalos excepto dos, uno que tenía un buen surtido de dulces de Hogsmeade y otro más pequeño que contenía el anillo que siempre había tenido la esperanza de darle al pelirrojo. Era el collar que en un principio había pensado ponerle, pero luego de tenerlo esos meses era obvio que no lo usaría jamás de aquella forma. Se echó el pequeño regalo en el bolsillo y puso la caja de dulces sobre la mesa antes de ir a la cocina para prepararse algo de té caliente.

Recordó la comida que había preparado y suspiró, se había perdido completamente. Todo excepto el pan y el postre. Se consoló pensando que al cabo no había sido nada especial ya que él mismo la había preparado y no era como si sus destrezas culinarias fueran algo del otro mundo. Comenzó a recogerlo todo y a tirarlo a la basura guardando el postre. Quizás podría llevarle un pedazo en la mañana para que lo probara en el desayuno.

Mucho antes de darse cuenta el reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana. A esas horas y luego del trabajo nocturno necesitaba un buen baño, refrescarse y ver si el desvelo no le había provocado más ojeras de las que ya tenía.

Cuando estuvo duchado y vestido tomó el regalo de sobre la mesa y un buen pedazo de bizcocho de chocolate y nueces que era el postre que había preparado para aparecerse a la entrada de la casa de los Weasley. Tocó a la puerta y esta de inmediato se abrió provocándole dar un paso atrás. Harry Potter lo recibió nuevamente.

—Buenos días, Potter —intentó no escupir el nombre, pero no quitó el desprecio que sentía de sus ojos.

—Buenos días para ti también, Malfoy. Pensé que tardarías un poco más en llegar. Como dijiste, Ron aún no se ha levantado —el moreno se echó a un lado y le permitió pasar.

El lugar seguía siendo tan desastroso de día como de noche. Por lo menos parecía que todos seguían durmiendo aún y era que Draco había llegado a las siete en punto de la mañana y luego de la conmoción del día anterior era lógico que nadie hubiera despertado aún. Lo que no se explicaba era por qué Potter tenía que parecer como si llevara horas despierto y a gusto —Esperaré a que se levante entonces —Y procedió a sentarse sin ser invitado por el moreno. Este estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero lo cortó de inmediato.

—Prefiero esperar aquí, no quiero provocarle más pensamientos indeseables al resto de la familia —Harry asintió al parecer levemente cortado por la actitud fría del rubio.

—Está bien. ¿Ya desayunaste? —preguntó tentativamente.

—No hay necesidad de mostrarse amable, Potter. Sé perfectamente cuán bienvenida es mi presencia en esta casa. No quiero imponerme —le dijo con evidente ironía.

—Malfoy, no seas tan idiota —gruñó el moreno finalmente— estoy preparando el desayuno y si no te sientas a la mesa te sentaré, quieras o no —Draco odió aquella sensación que le provocaba el moreno cada vez que le hablaba de aquella forma. Esta vez no cometió el error de probar cuán ciertas podían ser sus amenazas por lo que con un leve resoplido indignado levantó la barbilla y le devolvió una mirada de sincero odio.

—Supongo que no me vendrán mal unas tostadas —masculló al levantarse y siguió al moreno a la cocina —¿Tienes dónde guardar esto? Es para Ron —mostró levemente el paquete con el bizcocho y el moreno arqueó una ceja.

—Seguro. ¿Para su desayuno? —Draco asintió— lo pondré en su bandeja-

—Ron no come en su habitación —lo interrumpió repentinamente. Los ojos verdes lo observaron curioso y por unos instantes se sintió incómodo. —Fue difícil que se volviera a acostumbrar a algunas cosas... comer a la mesa fue una de ellas. Además, le vendrá bien acostumbrarse nuevamente a su familia. Yo sólo tengo dos semanas más de vacaciones, luego tengo que regresar a mis funciones en el ministerio —sintió que había hablado más de la cuenta, pero el nerviosismo seguía allí.

—Claro —asintió el moreno— no siempre estarás disponible, supongo —le sirvió varias tostadas perfectamente doradas, unas fresas y arándanos sobre crema endulzada y le puso un cuadrito de mantequilla sobre el pan aún caliente. El rubio arqueó una ceja sorprendido y Harry sonrió satisfecho —¿Jugo o leche?

—¿Tendrás un poco de té? —Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Té helado —le ofreció y Draco aceptó.

Ginny bajó las escaleras en esos momentos para anunciar que su hermano había despertado ya y Draco se levantó automáticamente de la mesa dejando el desayuno sin tocar. Harry puso un hechizo para conservarlo tal y como estaba mientras seguía preparando el desayuno de su amigo.

—Buenos días, Ron —lo saludó apenas entrar. El pelirrojo estaba sentado en la cama con el cabello alborotado de sueño y Draco sintió el corazón enternecérsele al verlo —¿Ya te preparaste para bajar? —el joven negó, pero aún no le hablaba por lo que se acercó y tomó su mano. —Te mostraré dónde puedes hacerlo —y era que el cuarto donde estaba no era como el que Draco le tenía, con baño y todo lo que pudiera necesitar. El pelirrojo tomó su mano apenas se la ofreció y Draco le mostró el baño y la ducha. También le mostró dónde estaba su ropa y las toallas y todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Aun cuando no estaba en su casa la Madriguera, como le llamaban a la casa, era un lugar poco complicado. Todo estaba a la mano y a la vista prácticamente.

Media hora más tarde Ron estaba listo para bajar. Con un poco de timidez y tomado de la mano de Draco llegaron hasta la mesa donde ahora estaban sentados casi todos los habitantes de la casa. A pesar de ser muchos el lugar donde había estado el rubio seguía vacío junto con su desayuno y a su lado un espacio para Ron con su desayuno. El pelirrojo no se detuvo siquiera a contemplar cuánta gente había mirándolo ni cuántos habían dejado de comer por su entrada al comedor. Fue Draco el que se sintió algo intimidado, pero cuando Harry carraspeó la tensión se esfumó, todos volvieron a sus platos y la conversación continuó por lo que el rubio terminó de acercarse a la mesa indicándole a Ron dónde podía sentarse.

El desayuno transcurrió en completo desorden, todos hablando, comentando, moviéndose, parándose y sentándose sin pedir permiso, pero Draco ignoró a todos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su pelirrojo y a la expectativa de cuando probara el bizcocho. La reacción del pelirrojo no fue nada del otro mundo. Tomó un bocado, se detuvo, cerró los ojos un momento y continuó comiendo. La sonrisa de Draco fue lo que hizo que la conversación alrededor de la mesa se detuviera nuevamente.

Incapaz de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor Draco continuó con su desayuno. No fue hasta que el señor Weasley llamó la atención cuando habían terminado el desayuno que despegó sus ojos del pelirrojo a su lado.

—Señor Malfoy. En nombre de todos quiero darle las gracias por habernos devuelto a Ronald —Draco enrojeció levemente. No podía ser que nuevamente fuera a pasar por esto —Realmente estamos en deuda-

—No se preocupe por eso, señor Weasley. No hay nada que agradecer —se apresuró a decir con un leve rubor de vergüenza el rubio.

—Lo que importa es que está aquí, sano y salvo —exclamó con una sonrisa forzada. El único que pareció notar su incomodidad fue Harry. —Potter, ¿dónde aprendiste a cocinar así? —preguntó rápidamente intentando cambiar la conversación, aunque pareciera terriblemente falto de modales. El señor Weasley estaba a punto de continuar cuando Harry, le contestó al rubio.

—Soy chef. Pensé que más que ningún otro lado el Ministerio estaría al tanto de lo que hacía.

—No todos tenemos tiempo para estarlo. Tan sólo escuché que habías comprado un restaurante en el callejón Diagon. No sabía que también cocinaras en él.

—Pues no sólo cocino, soy el chef en jefe. Cuando quieras puedes visitar. Los empleados del ministerio tienen tarifa especial —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó el rubio antes de darse por enterado.

—Sí. Un treinta por ciento adicional al costo. Pero contigo puedo hacer una excepción, eres un cliente difícil para cualquiera de mis empleados y tendría que subirte la tarifa —Draco dejó escapar un resoplido, pero las risas no se hicieron esperar en la mesa y el señor Weasley decidió dejar pasar el momento.

Luego del desayuno Draco se dispuso a despedirse de su pelirrojo. Nunca dejaría de ser su pelirrojo. Estaban en la habitación y Ron parecía sereno.

—Tengo que irme ya —los ojos azules lo miraron con un poco de aprehensión a lo que se apresuró a añadir— pero mañana estaré de regreso. También podrías visitarme... si quieres.

—Quiero ir contigo... ahora —la petición apenas fue un suspiro y la sintió en el corazón. Si había algo que quería hacer era llevárselo en ese mismo momento a la casa y pasar esas dos semanas que le quedaban todo el tiempo con él.

—Pero estás con tu familia. No hay mejor lugar —susurró de vuelta.

—No estás aquí —replicó el pelirrojo en un extraño arranque de valor que dejó al rubio sin respiración. Las palabras que salieron de los labios de Draco después no eran las que deseaba, pero eran lo más suaves y dulces que podían ser.

—Así es como debe ser. Ron, quiero que almuerces y comas y salgas de la casa y hagas todo lo que te gustaría hacer. Y cuando llegue la noche te prepararás para dormir y te acostarás, no más tarde de las once, ayer no dormiste casi nada. En la mañana, antes que te des cuenta, estaré aquí de nuevo —una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios al decirle lo que tenía que hacer y ver al pelirrojo asentir— lo prometo.

—¿Te quedarás mañana todo el día? —si Draco no hubiera pasado tantos meses controlándose en esos momentos se habría colgado del cuello del pelirrojo y lo habría besado. Pero en la realidad al rubio le temblaron las manos mientras se controlaba y le regaló una sonrisa.

—Si le preguntas a tus padres y no tienen problemas en que me quede mañana, entonces me quedaré. Pero tendrás que llamarme por la red flu para avisarme. ¿De acuerdo? Nada de pedirle a uno de tus hermanos que llame. Ni siquiera a Potter. Si no llamas tú entonces no vendré, aunque tus padres digan que sí —el pelirrojo asintió. —Perfecto. Entonces, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —lo besó en la frente y se sintió turbado al darse cuenta de sus acciones.

—Ahh... casi lo olvidaba. Feliz Navidad... algo atrasadas —le dio la caja de chocolates, arrepintiéndose a última hora de su intención inicial y guardándose la caja pequeña donde tenía el anillo— guárdame algunos para mañana.

Le costó salir de la habitación, le costó salir de la casa. Luego de ser amenazado por Harry si no regresaba a la mañana siguiente llegó a su casa y cayó prácticamente en la cama sin pensar en nada más. Estaba demasiado exhausto, no sólo físicamente sino emocionalmente. Era como si una parte de sí mismo se hubiera quedado allá en la Madriguera. Un día separado de su pelirrojo se pintaba demasiado largo. Por eso se rindió tan pronto pudo al sueño y permitir que las horas pasaran más rápido.

Se levantó cerca de las tres de la tarde, con hambre y con dolor en el cuerpo por haber dormido tanto. Fue a la sala con la intención de sacar aparte los regalos que le habían quedado al pelirrojo y llevárselos, especialmente la escoba y el uniforme de quidditch. En esas estaba cuando la chimenea se encendió. Un rostro conocido se asomó a ella.

—Potter —masculló alisándose los cabellos— parece que tendré la mala suerte de verte más seguido ahora.

—Creo que mi influencia no será suficiente para que te nazca un corazón, pero no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace. Aquí hay alguien que quiere hablarte —el rostro del moreno desapareció y por unos largos segundos el fuego crepitó desocupado hasta que Ron se asomó a su propia chimenea. Draco se acercó con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

—Ron. Qué bueno verte —una tímida sonrisa asomó a los labios de Ron haciendo que la cicatriz que tenía en la mejilla le torciera el rostro de una forma que en vez de parecer inocente más bien le hacía ver imponentemente aterrador. Draco decidió que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad le ofrecería buscar un médico que se las quitara, eso si el pelirrojo quería.

—Hola... Draco —saludó Ron al fin— yo... —le dijo titubeante y Draco escuchó con claridad que alguien le animaba desde el otro lado— quería pedirte que vinieras.

—¿Hablaste con tus padres? —el pelirrojo asintió— ¿y cuándo quieres que vaya?

—¿Hoy? —Ron hizo como si mirara atrás de sí y Draco escuchó nuevamente voces de aliento— hoy en la noche. ¿Te gustaría quedarte esta noche en mi casa?

—¿Quieres que me quede...? Pero están todos tus hermanos. ¿Dónde me quedaría?

—Los demás van a sus casas y regresan para fin de año —esta vez el rostro de Harry apareció al lado del pelirrojo— habrá lugar de sobra.

—¿Y tú no te irás? —le dijo el rubio al moreno mientras lo miraba fijamente con deseos de estrangularlo por metiche. El moreno sonrió con malicia y negó.

—Hermione y yo estamos pasando nuestras vacaciones aquí —respondió Harry alegremente.

—Fantástico —murmuró Draco.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras toda la semana —intervino un poco enfadado el pelirrojo, lo que sorprendió al rubio ya que nunca lo había visto demostrar enojo ni contrariedad en todo el tiempo que lo había tenido en la casa. Al parecer Potter ya había captado la esencia de lo que estaba intentando hacer con el pelirrojo.

—¿Toda la semana? —le preguntó fingiendo asombro y tomando tiempo para pensarlo, aunque ya sabía que aceptaría— me encantaría, si tus padres están de acuerdo —las mejillas del pelirrojo se oscurecieron.

—Ya les pregunté y dijeron que sí —esta vez Draco no pudo ocultar su propio entusiasmo ante los avances que en menos de un día se veían en el pelirrojo al estar con su familia. Ahora veía que la decisión de dejarlo con sus padres había sido la correcta.

—Entonces me quedaré, sólo porque tú me lo pides —le respondió dándole una significativa mirada al moreno al lado de su pelirrojo, pero entonces Ron sonrió. Una sonrisa tan amplia que prácticamente lo deslumbró. Sintió que perdía la fuerza en las piernas e intentó tragar el nudo que no le dejaba respirar.

—Estaré en mi cuarto —murmuró el pelirrojo sonrojándose levemente, como si la conversación hubiera sido la hazaña más difícil de toda su vida.

—No tardaré —susurró Draco y Ron desapareció de la chimenea. El ojiverde lo observó unos segundos adicionales antes de despedirse también. Apenas se hubo cortado la comunicación cayó al suelo de rodillas con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios y los ojos aguados. Estuvo un par de minutos sobre el suelo cuando de repente se puso en pie y comenzó frenéticamente a prepararse para su estadía en la casa de los Weasley. Quién hubiera pensado que alguna vez un hurón se sentiría tan feliz de quedarse en la madriguera de una comadreja.


	2. Capítulo 2

Apenas tuvo un pie frente a la puerta de la Madriguera cuando esta se abrió y le dejó ver nuevamente al que parecía haberse tomado muy en serio su papel de tormento exclusivo —Potter —saludó en un tono que daba la impresión de que había querido escupir el nombre, pero se le había atragantado. El moreno venía con un delantal puesto, cosa que le hacía ver extrañamente hogareño, pero Draco contuvo los deseos de arquear una ceja.

—Malfoy. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarán, supongo —comentó mientras se hacía a un lado para permitirle pasar, asombrándose por la cantidad de paquetes que traía en brazos —¿Y esos?

—No te hagas de ilusiones —le dijo el rubio con arrogancia, cubriendo así la vergüenza de saberse atrapado con las manos en la masa, llevándole regalos a un Weasley sin que esperara recibir algo a cambio. Pero eso el moreno no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Son para Ron. Los olvidó en casa.

—¿Le compraste regalos? —exclamó Harry con exagerada incredulidad. Draco rechinó los dientes y entró a la casa. No quería tener esa conversación con el estúpido Gryffindor.

—¿No se supone que eso es lo que compras en Navidad, Potter? —dijo como al descuido, paseando su vista por todo el lugar con la esperanza de encontrar unos cabellos rojos conocidos. Arrugó el ceño al no verlo.

—¿Dónde está Ron? —preguntó mientras intentaba ocultar la ansiedad de volver a verlo con una expresión de desinterés que no lograba convencer al moreno. Harry sonrió levemente mientras hacía como que iba para la cocina, pero sin dejar de ver al rubio, no queriendo perderse el extraño momento en que Draco Malfoy se mostraba como una colegiala enamorada. De no haber sido porque seguía pensando que era un maldito bastardo engreído y arrogante le hubiera parecido lo más tierno del mundo, pero tampoco iba a desperdiciar el obtener tan buen material de chantaje.

—En su habitación. Tal como te dijo. Lleva esperando unos… ¿treinta segundos? —el tono de burla no pasó desapercibido para el rubio y dio un resoplido molesto antes de subir las escaleras hacia la habitación del pelirrojo con todos los regalos a cuestas. Escuchó una risa a sus espaldas y sintió ganas de estamparle el puño en la cara al moreno, pero no se detuvo.

—¡La cena estará lista pronto! —le recordó Harry con una sonrisa antes de ver cómo se perdía escaleras arriba. En el camino sólo se tropezó con Hermione que lo saludó civilmente. Se extrañó que ni Arthur ni Molly parecieran estar en la casa o al menos, no a la vista como usualmente solía pasar.

—¿Ron? —llamó y de inmediato varias cabezas se asomaron al pasillo. Draco carraspeó y con una leve inclinación dio a todos por saludados. El silencio se volvió incómodo hasta que Ron abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Una pálida mano fue lo único que se dejó ver, buscando la mano de Draco. El rubio se apresuró a tomarla y momentos más tarde era tímidamente halado al interior de la pieza.

Draco dejó la puerta abierta al entrar y le ofreció a Ron los regalos que llevaba en brazos. El pelirrojo se le quedó mirando sin entender.

—Son para ti. Los dejaste en la casa —le explicó mientras los colocaba sobre la cama para que Ron pudiera verlos. Ron lo siguió con la mirada hasta que decidió acercarse. El rubio comenzó entonces a agrandar los regalos que había encogido.

—No tengo nada para ti —susurró de pronto y Draco detuvo lo que hacía unos segundos antes de voltearse para ver a un Ron cabizbajo y algo triste. Casi entró en pánico al verlo así y se acercó presuroso, tomando el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos para levantarlo con cuidado.

—No necesitas darme nada —susurró. Pero los ojos azules no parecían querer mirarlo— con que recuerdes mi nombre y quieras que esté contigo es suficiente para mí —le aseguró y aunque más tarde reconocería que había sonado cursi en esos momentos, le pareció la forma más adecuada para expresar lo que sentía. Lo instó a que viera los regalos, deseando contagiarlo de la felicidad que sentía de poder siquiera tener una conversación decente con él.

—¿Te quedarás toda la semana? —preguntó el pelirrojo con temor, pensando que Draco tal vez solo estaba allí para luego volver a dejarlo solo con su familia. Pero Draco le devolvió una corta sonrisa.

—Eso fue lo que me pediste. ¿No? Estaré toda la semana contigo —le aseguró haciendo que los ojos azules del pelirrojo brillaran levemente de la emoción—. ¿Ya te arreglaste para bajar a cenar? —preguntó por costumbre, tan solo con el deseo de escuchar al pelirrojo responderle. Luego de tanto tiempo sin escucharlo, el que pudiera siquiera conversar en aquel tono tembloroso le parecía un milagro absoluto.

—Sí, ya estoy listo —y la sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó visiblemente.

—Entonces bajemos —le instó y le tomó la mano de la forma en que solía hacerlo cuando estaban solos en el apartamento. Ron lo sujetó de la mano con tanto entusiasmo que a Draco se le olvidó que estaba en casa de los Weasley y que Harry Potter estaba en la cocina.

Harry los vio bajar las escaleras mientras se limpiaba las manos con un paño de cocina, al parecer ya listo para servir el desayuno, aunque el resto de los habitantes no hubiera llegado. Solo ellos dos se sentaron a la mesa mientras el moreno les daba una mirada curiosa al notar lo animado que estaba su amigo. Era algo que jamás habría soñado ver, Ron tomado de la mano de Draco, el Slytherin al que menos podía soportar. Sin embargo, se quedó callado, incluso ocultando la pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba con salir a la luz.

Hermione llegó un rato después, caminando apoyada en las paredes mientras se sostenía el vientre. Molly y Arthur aparecieron también, discutiendo entre ellos como solo un matrimonio de años podía hacer. El ambiente se sentía mucho más íntimo ahora que los visitantes se habían reducido.

El desayuno fue servido y mientras comían, Draco fue testigo de cómo la personalidad de Ron volvía lentamente, sonriendo más abiertamente, comiendo un poco más de comida, poniéndose al día con los sucesos familiares. Era algo que lo alegraba y entristecía a la vez. Seguramente el pelirrojo se recuperaría con más rapidez si se quedaba allí, pero eso significaba que él tendría que esperar el momento adecuado para intentar algo con él.

También había considerado la posibilidad de que la recuperación de Ron no continuara y que se quedara en aquel punto, con un Ron tímido que realmente no podía adaptarse a la vida familiar totalmente, mucho menos a la social. Si ese fuera el caso, entonces no le quedaba otra opción que renunciar a sus planes de estar con el pelirrojo.

Le parecía increíble que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Ron aun quisiera su compañía. Pero si la relación no podía progresar, él lo aceptaría. En su corazón solo deseaba que Ron volviera a ser feliz, aunque sabía que nadie más le creería. Aunque le doliera, se conformaría con esa cercanía aun cuando supiera que no podría haber algo más íntimo entre ambos.

La cena pasó sin más inconveniente que una o dos bromas agudas de parte de Harry y una que otra respuesta afilada de parte de Draco mientras Ron observaba todo con una tímida sonrisa. Hermione y los esposos Weasley no paraban de sonreír al verlos discutir, pero más al notar el animado semblante del pelirrojo. Un par de veces los esposos Weasley se habían mirado y habían asentido sin que Draco se diera cuenta.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de dormir fue que Draco quien sintió una punzada de ansiedad. En su casa el pelirrojo siempre había tenido su habitación y él no había intentado cambiar eso de ninguna forma. Para su sorpresa, fue el mismo Ron el que decidió. El pelirrojo había mirado el reloj, recordando las instrucciones de Draco de no acostarse más tarde de las once, luego había tomado la mano del rubio y había declarado que ya era tiempo de ir a dormir.

Así sin más, Draco se levantó sin poner resistencia, aunque sentía los ojos de todos encima suyo. Sin embargo, nadie parecía querer decir nada ante la decisión de Ron de llevarlo a la habitación. Buscó con ansiedad a su alrededor, esperando las miradas de reprobación de la familia, pero solo se encontró con la mirada azul de la madre de Ron.

Una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento, animándolo a que acompañara a su hijo esa noche. Luego de eso, se sintió como si todo fuera un sueño. Ron lo conducía escaleras arriba en dirección a la habitación y él lo seguía tranquilamente, con el corazón latiéndole a prisa.

Podía haber jurado que sus fantasías estaban esperándolo tras la puerta de la habitación a la que se dirigían, porque sus manos temblaban y sus pies se sentían torpes. Era imposible controlarse y su mente conjuraba cosas que sabía eran imposibles en ese momento. Quería imaginar que Ron no había pasado once años en el infierno y que todo estaba bien, que se amaban y que solo estaban de visita en casa de su familia política para celebrar la Navidad y el Año Nuevo.

Terminaron durmiendo en la misma cama, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ron se había cambiado de ropa enfrente suyo sin pudor ninguno y así notó lo mucho que había cambiado el cuerpo del pelirrojo desde que llegara a su casa ocho meses atrás. Las pócimas le habían devuelto la lozanía y la comida había puesto carne de vuelta en sus huesos. Agradeció por la tenue luz de la habitación que le impedía notar las cicatrices pequeñas que quedaban en su piel y se maravilló de la recuperación de aquel hombre.

Ron se metió primero a la cama y Draco pensó en que debía mantener la distancia para no incomodarlo. No quería por ninguna razón, comprometer la confianza que tanto le había costado.

Sus esfuerzos se fueron al diablo cuando Ron se acurrucó a su lado con sensualidad.

—¿Ron? —murmuró con un susurro tembloroso. Ron le devolvió una mirada llena de miedo, pensando que tal vez lo había incomodado.

Esa expresión en el rostro del pelirrojo hizo que al rubio le doliera el pecho y lo hizo jadear de arrepentimiento. Se apresuró a sacar una mano de debajo de las sábanas para acariciar la mejilla torturada de su acompañante.

—Que descanses —le dijo, acercándose para darle un beso en la frente. Fue recompensado con una tímida sonrisa mientras Ron disfrutaba la inocente caricia. Luego de eso, Draco cerró los ojos sintiéndose culpable.

Le parecía que aquella sensualidad del pelirrojo no podía venir más que de sus años como esclavo. Anhelar disfrutar esa sensualidad ganada a fuerza de maltratos le parecía algo ruin. Estaba seguro de que aquella forma de comportarse le había sido impuesta y ahora solo la repetía por costumbre.

Por eso, al sentir que Ron se pegaba nuevamente a su cuerpo, acurrucándose lo más pegado posible, se preparó mentalmente para pasar la noche más larga y deliciosamente tortuosa de su vida.

Como era de esperarse, la mañana siguiente tardó en llegar. Más aun porque nadie se tomó el atrevimiento de entrar a la habitación para despertarlos o hacer ruido en el pasillo afuera. Era como un acuerdo entre los habitantes de la casa para no romper con la paz y tranquilidad que habían ganado el momento en que Ron había tomado la mano del rubio por su propia voluntad. Draco había dormido más de la cuenta, libre de la tensión que aquellos días le había causado y con el calor del pelirrojo a su lado.

Cuando finamente despertó, se encontró con que Ron lo observaba con detenimiento desde su posición en la almohada contigua. Sonrió al verlo y le dio los buenos días con voz adormilada.

—Buenos días —susurró el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa. Draco se giró para verlo mejor.

—¿Dormiste bien? —Ron asintió y se acercó un poco más a su lado, lo suficiente para plantarle un beso rápido en los labios que lo dejó sin aliento. —¿Ron?

No estaba seguro de cómo había reunido el valor para hacer aquello, pero le encantaba. Sin embargo, su felicidad recibió un duro golpe cuando el pelirrojo volvió a pedirle que regresaran a la casa. Su expresión se suavizó pensando que tal vez el hombre había despertado un tanto desorientado y pensaba que estaban en otro lugar.

—Ya estás en casa —le aseguró mientras se inclinaba para devolverle el fugaz beso. Una voz carraspeó desde la puerta y ambos voltearon para ver que Harry estaba allí, con la mirada seria. Se sintieron incómodos al verlo y Draco abrió la boca varias veces sin saber qué decir.

—El desayuno está listo —les dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a Draco con las ganas de lanzarle una maldición temprano en la mañana.

—Será mejor que nos preparemos para bajar —gruñó dejándose caer sobre la almohada y cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo. Le pareció que soñaba al escuchar una risa profunda a su lado. Se quitó el brazo con rapidez para ver que Ron reía abiertamente. El pequeño encuentro entre él y Harry le había causado gracia. Por unos segundos lo observó fascinado. —Extrañaba tu risa… —le dijo con sinceridad— pensé que no volvería a escucharte reír.

Ron se recostó de lado en la almohada mirando a Draco.

—¿Por qué no quieres ser mi amo? —preguntó de repente como salido de la nada, sin embargo, su tono tenía cierta tristeza que era fácil de entrever. A Draco, aquella palabra lo deba frío. Amo.

—Yo… —no sabía cómo iba a decirle que él no quería ser solamente su amo, sino el único dueño de su cuerpo, de sus sentimientos, de cada una de sus sonrisas y miradas tiernas. Y que el miedo a que Ron rechazara sus sentimientos era el mismo que se reflejaba en los ojos azules. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no sabría qué sería de él si lo rechazaba ahora que sabía que le pertenecía con toda su alma?

—Me he portado bien. Puedo hacer cosas… si quieres… —insistió el pelirrojo, sus ojos brillosos ante la posibilidad de que Draco lo rechazara.

—Shh… Ron… no sigas —lo interrumpió el rubio mientras sentía que el corazón se le caía a pedazos. Tragó fuerte, sintiéndose mareado.

—Créeme cuando te digo que no hay nada que quiera más en este mundo que ser eso que quieres… —se sintió como una serpiente rastrera al decirlo, pero era la verdad. —Cuando llegaste a la casa… mis intenciones…

La expresión en el rostro del pelirrojo decayó terriblemente al escucharlo y Draco se apresuró a terminar lo que quería decir.

—Digamos que aun quiero ser tu dueño… pero no de esa forma. Lo que yo quiero… puede esperar —la respuesta no pareció animar al pelirrojo y a Draco le habría gustado saber si había otra manera de darle a entender lo que quería o de él mismo entender lo que quería el pelirrojo. Desanimado, comenzó a levantarse de la cama.

—Mejor bajamos a desayunar —tragó fuerte al ver que la expresión de Ron decaía un poco más.

Tardó un poco en moverse, pero finalmente Ron se levantó de la cama y comenzó a prepararse con la misma sensualidad que había mostrado la noche anterior. Draco tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla con fuerza para evitar que sus pensamientos se tradujeran a su cuerpo en una reacción visible. No podía evitarlo, menos después de la noche que habían pasado y que había dejado a su propio cuerpo algo afiebrado. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, menos cuando estaban en casa de los padres de Ron.

Bajaron a desayunar y a pesar de que Harry los había levantado no muy amigablemente el desayuno fue tan animado como siempre. La única diferencia que el rubio pudo notar fue que el ojiverde parecía tener unas ojeras impresionantes. No dudó en comentárselo.

—Oye, Potter. ¿Qué te pasa, no dormiste bien? —le preguntó con su usual arrogancia a lo que el moreno replicó con agrura.

—Calla, Malfoy, si no quieres que te queme las tostadas —Harry se sirvió una taza de café negro a la que le añadió solo agua y azúcar. Draco arqueó una ceja, pensando que la hostilidad se debía a lo que había visto en la mañana en la habitación.

—Harry, amor, no pierdas los modales —le amonestó Hermione con una leve sonrisa a la que, para sorpresa de todos, el moreno respondió con una mirada de aborrecimiento.

—Mione, querida, ¿otra vez la mala barriga? —preguntó Molly por lo bajo a lo que la castaña asintió con una risilla haciendo que Draco arqueara una ceja.

—¿Mala barriga? —preguntó en voz alta sin importarle la mirada que le dirigió el moreno. Arthur fue el que le respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Sí, es que a Hermione no le ha dado, pero a Harry sí. Seguro se dejó brincar, ya sabes —dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano que Draco apenas comprendió.

—No digas que no sabes lo que es dejarse brincar, Malfoy —exclamó la joven embarazada. Cuando Draco negó la castaña dio un leve resoplido, pero se dispuso a explicarle.

—El término es muggle, tal vez por eso no lo reconoces. Es cuando el esposo deja que su mujer embarazada le pase por encima y termina sufriendo la mala barriga que le corresponde a ella. En los muggles es considerado un cuento, pero Harry no sabía que era algo real entre magos —terminó de decir Hermione con una sonrisita maliciosa—. Eso les pasa a los esposos que no se levantan a tiempo para complacer a las futuras madres de sus hijos.

Draco tardó un poco en asimilarlo, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo Harry tuvo que amenazarlo con una imperdonable para que dejara de reír.

Luego del desayuno, Draco volvió a sentirse fuera de lugar. Si bien, estaba allí tal y como Ron se lo había pedido, no estaba seguro de que su presencia fuera tan bien recibida como aparentaban. Tampoco quería sacar a Ron fuera de la casa, no lo había hecho cuando estaban en su apartamento por miedo a que el pelirrojo se sintiera confundido o asustado. Al cabo se dijo que bien valía la pena probar suerte preguntándole al moreno si había algo que pudieran hacer para pasar el tiempo.

Harry parecía de mejor humor luego de haberse tomado el café y sus ojeras eran menos visibles, recuperando en gran parte su usual estado de ánimo.

—Molly y Mione están preparándose para la despedida de año. El señor Weasley las ayuda, yo no fui de mucha utilidad el año pasado. Preparan fuegos artificiales. Los gemelos también traerán los suyos, es algo digno de ver, estoy seguro de que te gustará. Nosotros podemos jugar al quidditch, así probamos el equipo nuevo que le regalaste a Ron.

Draco se volteó a ver la reacción del pelirrojo, pensando que tal vez no estaría de ánimo para aquello, pero al ver su expresión decidió que valía la pena. Aceptó de inmediato la propuesta y Harry se apresuró a terminar de limpiar la cocina.

Vio con fascinación cómo su pelirrojo sonreía abiertamente mientras jugaban a golpear una pelota quaffle con paletas. Verlo tan animado era algo que había soñado desde el primer mes que había estado en su apartamento y ahora incluso lo podía escuchar reír. Se quedo embelesado mirándolo y Harry pasó a su lado, empujando su escoba un poco para sacarlo de su ensoñación.

—¡Oye, Malfoy! Ten cuidado, podrías resbalarte de la escoba con todas las babas que le estás dejando caer —exclamó Harry con picardía logrando que Draco adquiriera un tono rojizo que no le iba en nada.

—¡Potter! —rugió y se lanzó tras el moreno sin notar que Ron reía por lo bajo mientras los observaba, como si recordara mejores tiempos.

Fue cerca del mediodía cuando Molly les avisó que ya era hora del almuerzo cuando finalmente descendieron a tierra. Ron parecía algo inestable en sus piernas, pero Draco se sentía igual, hacía mucho que no practicaba volar en escoba. Harry les dio una mirada de superioridad que provocó malos pensamientos en Draco y Ron sólo sacudió la cabeza un poco, divertido por la dinámica del juego.

—Había olvidado lo divertido de verlos discutir —dijo de repente el pelirrojo haciendo que los otros dos se detuvieran unos segundos. El rubio estaba conmocionado y el moreno tenía una sonrisa ladeada que estalló en una pequeña carcajada. Harry se le acercó y le dio una buena palmada en el hombro.

—Claro, compañero. Es grato recordar los buenos tiempos —y le pasó un brazo por el cuello de la misma forma que soliera hacer cuando estaban en la escuela.

Draco los siguió con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Incluso él había olvidado los tiempos más felices que habían vivido durante su educación en Hogwarts. Ciertamente habían sido tiempos tensos, pero con todo, quedaba espacio para jugar a los enemigos con Potter y sus amigos. Sí, habían sido tiempos felices porque lo que habían vivido luego no tenía nada que ver con juegos.

Almorzaron con ánimos, Ron comiendo más de lo que usualmente comía, alegrando nuevamente al rubio. Pero luego del almuerzo Potter le hizo una petición que lo dejó con ansiedad.

—¿Malfoy, me prestarías a Ron hoy en la tarde? No es mucho tiempo, sólo una charla entre amigos. Antes no podía, ya sabes —Potter parecía irse con cuidado al preguntarle, como si Draco realmente tuviera el poder de negarle hablar con Ron. Asintió con incomodidad. No quería que Ron viera aquello como si estuviera tomando el papel de amo. Le había costado demasiado hacerle ver que tenía toda la libertad del mundo para elegir. Cuando los ojos azules buscaron los suyos para confirmar su decisión, decidió ignorarlo un poco. Siguió en dirección a la casa para buscar algo de ropa y cambiarse para el almuerzo.

Harry llevó a Ron al patio trasero y cuando se acercaron pudieron ver algunos gnomos de jardín escurriéndose por el césped. —Veo que tendré que prestarle más atención al jardín —comentó el moreno al verlos. Después de eso se quedaron un rato en silencio, aunque no era uno incómodo.

—Pensé que realmente no te volvería a ver —le dijo finalmente al pelirrojo mientras mantenía sus ojos verdes clavados en el suelo. —Buscamos por tanto tiempo… —Ron le dio una mirada fugaz a su amigo de la infancia, como si fuera la primera vez que lo observara desde que regresara a la casa.

—Era imposible. Nos pusieron un hechizo para que no pudieran rastrearnos. Aún no sé cómo fue que Malfoy me encontró —dijo con un hilo de voz luego de un rato. Harry levantó la cabeza para escucharlo y Ron le dio una pequeña sonrisa—. No me gustaría que te culparas por eso. Además, no me fue tan mal. Los primeros años, sí. Esos fueron una tortura, pero ya después perdí la novedad —la voz del pelirrojo era apenas un susurro mientras le contaba a su mejor amigo y a Harry parecía que le clavaban un puñal en el corazón al escucharlo.

—El espíritu, querrás decir —la frustración era evidente en la voz del moreno. Ron lo entendía. Luego de tanto tiempo sabía que sus amigos probablemente estarían desechos por haber fallado en encontrarlo. Los conocía a ambos y sabía que se culparían por ello y por las cosas que le habían sucedido.

—No… de alguna forma… de alguna forma logré salvar algo de mi espíritu, pero tuve que sacrificar otras cosas —le dijo en voz queda—. Draco me encontró y pasé varios meses en su casa. Sin embargo, no me había dado cuenta de nada… no lo reconocía a él, ni dónde estaba. Pensaba que aun estaba metido en aquella pesadilla. Sin embargo, cuando estuve frente al árbol de Navidad con aquel enorme suéter rojo comencé a despertar. De alguna forma aquella parte de mi alma que había guardado salió a la luz. Antes de eso todo era una gran pesadilla para mí.

—Malfoy te encontró… y te mantuvo en su apartamento casi por un año. ¿Estás seguro de que no sucedió-

—Él fue muy paciente conmigo, Harry. Creo que debes darle algo de crédito. Tal vez… muy en el fondo supe que algo en el ambiente había cambiado. Sin embargo, es como te dije, fue como despertar de una horrible pesadilla —los amigos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, tanto que los gnomos de jardín volvieron a asomar sus cabecitas por entre las hierbas altas, confiados al ver que ni Ron ni Harry se querían mover.

—Me siento… agradecido —susurró—, más que agradecido… me siento…

—Ron… —el pelirrojo se volteó para ver a su amigo directamente a la cara. Quería ser honesto y sacar de su pecho lo que había estado guardando durante esos días en que había regresado a la casa. Todo lo que había sentido al ver que Draco se alejaba de él.

—Nadie me ha tratado con tanto cuidado, sólo mis padres. Y yo sé que le importo mucho a mis amigos… no estoy diciendo que no sea importante para ustedes… —Harry inclinó la cabeza, presentía lo que su amigo intentaba decirle, pero quería escucharlo. Necesitaba escucharlo.

—He aprendido durante este tiempo a valorar muchas cosas. El interés que… —titubeó levemente antes de continuar —…Draco me ha mostrado… es más que simple bondad —Ron carraspeó, ganando tiempo para reunir el valor de decir lo que quería.

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió cuando era evidente de que a Ron le costaba decir lo que necesitaba—, el interés que Malfoy te ha mostrado va más allá de una amistad o de una obsesión. Seguramente el muy tonto aún piensa que no estás listo para aceptarlo y por eso no te ha dicho nada. Seguramente esperaría años a que lo estuvieras —Ron sonrió y las pecas de sus mejillas se tornaron oscuras con un leve sonrojo.

—Has cambiado, compañero. Ya la verdad no tiene que bailar desnuda para que la veas —Harry le devolvió la sonrisa luego de rodar los ojos.

—Es el esfuerzo de años de Mione. Ella se lleva todo el crédito.

Ron se echó a reír repentinamente para luego cruzarse de brazos con fuerza mientras su rostro reflejaba vergüenza y algo de frustración —A decir verdad… no creo que pueda esperar a que Draco se dé cuenta —Harry tuvo que esforzarse por escuchar lo último y cuando lo hizo sólo pudo parpadear varias veces intentando asimilarlo.

Le dio una mirada de incomprensión y el rostro de Ron se sonrojó aún más.

—Ya te dije, Harry. Tuve que sacrificar algunas cosas y una década es mucho tiempo para permanecer ignorante. No después de todo lo que pasó… —Harry tardó unos segundos eternos en entender lo que el pelirrojo le intentaba decir y cuando lo hizo enrojeció.

—Ya después de un par de años con que me trataran bien era suficiente para tener mi consentimiento.

—Oh… —Esta vez fue el turno del moreno de enrojecer. Ron se hizo el desentendido por unos instantes, mirando al horizonte antes de reiterar lo que acababa de decir. —Yo podría hablar con Draco… —se aventuró a decir, pero Ron negó de inmediato.

—No, probablemente piense que son tonterías tuyas.

—Tienes razón… ¿y si le preguntamos a Mione? Ella siempre tiene las mejores ideas… eso no ha cambiado todavía…

—No podría soportar saber que le has preguntado a ella —masculló Ron desanimado.

—Sí… las hormonas… la enloquecerían, tal vez lo convierta en una cruzada o algo…

—Algunas cosas no cambian —murmuró el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa y Harry lo imitó.

—No… algunas no cambian. Pero ya pensaremos en algo. Además, con la forma en que te mira estoy seguro de que no puede hacer falta mucho para convencerlo —esta vez, la sonrisa pícara de Harry pareció animar a su amigo mucho más que cualquier otra palabra.

—Gracias, Harry —susurró agradecido y el moreno se sonrojó levemente, en parte porque era la primera vez que haría de cupido en su vida y en parte porque iría de cacería

—No me des las gracias aún. Aun tenemos que ver cómo convencer a ese hurón albino.

*******

El treinta y uno de diciembre se pintaba más festivo que de costumbre y no era para menos, el hijo perdido había sido encontrado. Por esa razón la madriguera rebosaba de pelirrojos.

Entre el mar de cabellos rojos, los cabellos rubios de Malfoy llamaban la atención más que de costumbre. Y no era que los gemelos no hubieran intentado arreglar el asunto, pero una mirada de Molly había sido suficiente para evitar la catástrofe.

Lo que sí era extraño para los Weasley era ver cómo Draco Malfoy se iba contagiando con el espíritu fiestero de la familia. En especial ver cómo la sonrisa normalmente cínica y burlona del rubio parecía tomar un nuevo significado luego de verla tan seguido.

Tal vez nunca había sido cínica y burlona, tal vez era que el rubio sólo sabía sonreír así y ellos la habían estado malinterpretando todo ese tiempo, pero ya no les parecía tan agravante, en especial cuando los ojos grises brillaban de aquella forma.

Y la razón por la que sus ojos brillaban no era otra que el poder ver a Ron sonreír. Cuando estaban en la escuela él se había acostumbrado a las risotadas del pelirrojo y en más de una ocasión le habían hecho hervir la sangre. Sin embargo, la risa de Ron ahora era mucho más preciada, en su opinión. Era una sonrisa diferente, más tímida y frágil, como quien teme solo estar soñando. Y Draco se sentía muy celoso de que todos pudieran verla, él quería que esa sonrisa fuera solamente suya.

Pero era fin de año y no podía hacer otra cosa que compartir a Ron con el resto de la familia Weasley, aunque él deseara llevárselo de allí para estar a solas.

Suspiró resignado cuando Ron fue arrancado de su lado por los hermanos. Querían que fuera parte del encendido de los fuegos de medianoche. Los ojos grises siguieron la figura del pelirrojo, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. No sabía cómo podría seguir conteniendo sus sentimientos hacia aquel hombre que había buscado por tantos años, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Quien diría que llegaría al punto de querer más atención de Weasley, más cercanía, más de sus sonrisas y de todo él. Quería que el amor que había descubierto en esos meses fuera satisfecho a cabalidad, ese amor que había estado ocultando bajo intenciones no muy legítimas y que ahora tenía que aceptar.

Mientras tenía aquellos pensamientos, el pelirrojo volteó a verlo. Era como si para él, Draco fuera la única realidad en ese sueño. Bastaron unos segundos para que el cuerpo de Draco se incendiara repentinamente dejándolo sin aliento, como si una caricia invisible lo hubiera tocado. Por su parte, el pelirrojo parecía haberse sonrojado, al verlo, Draco se mordió los labios de forma inconsciente.

El instante se perdió cuando la familia comenzó a gritar los segundos para que el año nuevo comenzara, formando un alboroto y algarabía a la que Ron fue arrastrado por la euforia.

Los fuegos artificiales estallaron y un león rugiente iluminó el cielo cuando el reloj marcó la hora. Cada rugido del animal en el cielo era marcado por campanadas mágicas con estruendoso ritmo. Draco observó impresionado el despliegue mientras la bestia rugía y daba zarpazos al aire con arrogancia. Sintió que alguien le palmeaba el hombro y se giró para ver a Harry pasar por su lado, dándole apoyo a Hermione. La mujer palmoteaba alegremente mientras se acercaban al resto del grupo.

La interrupción fue suficiente para que perdiera de vista al pelirrojo por lo que se sorprendió cuando lo sintió a su lado, escurriendo su mano para encontrar la suya.

—Los chicos hicieron esto para ti —susurró cerca de su oído haciendo que Draco se estremeciera y se inclinara un poco en dirección de aquella voz. Miró al cielo a tiempo para ver cómo el león, acompañado de cientos de explosiones y cohetes festivos, se transformaba. El animal brotó alas y su cuerpo y cola se alargaron hasta tomar la semblanza de un dragón. El animal no perdió del todo su forma original, pero sus rugidos se volvieron ensordecedores cerca de la décima campanada mientras los pelirrojos gritaban al unísono.

Ron se pegó más a su cuerpo mientras él solo podía sonreía, deleitándose en el espectáculo celeste. La bestia no desapareció cuando las campanadas terminaron, sino que continuó iluminando el cielo con sus luces de colores, serpenteando de cuando en cuando entre las nubes embelesando a todos mientras que un pelirrojo reunía el valor para acercarse y plantarle un beso en la boca al que lo había devuelto a la vida.

Draco respondió al beso que desde hacía tanto había deseado mientras sus manos se posaban con cautela en la cintura de Ron. Tal vez era el ambiente o el lugar, no tenía la certeza, pero se le hacía más fácil aceptar que en esos momentos, Ron lo deseaba.

El pelirrojo se pegó a sus caderas sacándole un suave gemido de sorpresa. Draco buscó de inmediato los ojos azules y quedó cautivo. Era como si pudieran hablarse sin necesidad de palabras en un idioma que ni siquiera ellos entendían en ese momento. Imposible de explicar.

Se acercó de nuevo respondiendo el llamado para unir sus labios en un beso suave y sin prisas, de esos besos alimentados por amores reprimidos, eclipsando en la mente del rubio hasta la caricia más erótica y sensual que alguna vez hubiera experimentado.

Cuando Harry se percató de la escena sonrió levemente antes de abrazar a Hermione por la espalda para evitar que volteara e interrumpiera a su amigo. Incluso él era capaz de ver, pese a sus propias reservas, que aquellos dos necesitaban tiempo para estar juntos… con urgencia.

Draco se separó de Ron como en sueños, demasiado aturdido como para reprender a su cuerpo por lo que hacía. El pelirrojo retrocedió unos pasos, invitándolo a seguirlo sin soltar su mano. Pero no hubiera sido necesaria la invitación, la mirada que le estaba dando era suficiente para que Draco lo siguiera sin hacer preguntas.

Lo llevó frente a la chimenea de la madriguera y le ofreció los polvos floo.

—Quiero ir a casa, ahora —Draco contuvo la respiración. Finalmente entendía lo que el pelirrojo había estado pidiéndole todo ese tiempo. Había estado tan ciego que no lo había entendido. Ron había estado pidiéndole algo mucho más íntimo, de un matiz diferente que simplemente regresar con sus familiares y amigos. 

Dándole una mirada secundaria a la chimenea se adentró en ella antes de arrojar los polvos y decir con claridad la dirección de su apartamento. Entró el portal de la chimenea con paso trémulo, volteando de inmediato para asegurarse de que Ron le seguía. Su corazón palpitaba desbocado sin tener idea de qué era lo que sucedería ahora que estaban de regreso.

Ron salió de la chimenea segundos más tarde, sacudiéndose la ceniza que el viaje había depositado en el suéter rojo que traía puesto. Draco le observó expectante y por unos segundos su mente le recordó lo que había querido hacerle alguna vez al pelirrojo. Su rostro se ensombreció de vergüenza.

Era cierto que alguna vez había imaginado lo mucho que iba a disfrutar doblegando aquel espíritu rebelde. Incluso había imaginado los lánguidos días que pasaría seduciéndolo poco a poco de su rebeldía a la lujuria. Pero Draco jamás imaginó ver al pelirrojo entrar por su voluntad y exigiendo pertenecerle sin haber pasado por ninguna de las cosas que había pensado hacerle.

Fue forzado a olvidar su vergüenza cuando Ron se inclinó para reclamar otro beso. El contacto aún tenía la fuerza para volver sus piernas gelatina y hacerle perder el aliento. Esta vez no se hizo de rogar y poco a poco fue retrocediendo, sin perder el contacto, en dirección a su cuarto.

En los meses luego que haber caído en la rutina de satisfacer las pocas necesidades del pelirrojo y mientras le parecía que aún no reaccionaba, lo había llevado a su propio cuarto sólo para hablarle. Eso especialmente los días en que, hastiado del trabajo, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. No era como si recibiera respuesta, pero pretender que Ron lo escuchaba era suficiente consuelo. Sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo, nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo dormir allí, forzando una intimidad que no le parecía válida en aquellas circunstancias.

Pero ahora el corazón le latía a prisa, tan a prisa que su respiración le venía en pequeños jadeos cuando podía respirar porque Ron aún no lo dejaba ir y la forma en que pegaba el cuerpo al suyo no le dejaba duda alguna de lo listo que estaba. No sabía a dónde se le había ido el tímido pelirrojo de hacía una semana atrás. Olvidó su pregunta cuando las manos del pelirrojo se deslizaron bajo su suéter contagiándole la urgencia que ya no podía contener.

Tardó sólo unos segundos en encontrar la perilla de la puerta de su habitación por no querer voltearse y un ronco gemido sobre sus labios terminó por volarle la poca cordura que le quedaba. Necesitaba estar en contacto directo con Ron, sentirle cuerpo a cuerpo, como fuera, pero ya.

Llegaron a la cama y lo primero en caer al suelo fue el suéter suéter de ambos. El resto de la ropa siguió con lentitud… los zapatos, una camisa, el pantalón… entre pieza a pieza los besos y las caricias iban subiendo de tono, preparando a Draco para lo que vendría después.

Draco logró detenerse cuando los ojos azules de su pelirrojo lo observaron cargados de deseo mientras el cuerpo ya desnudo le esperaba impaciente. Conocía todas y cada una de las cicatrices que marcaban aquel cuerpo, se había memorizado hacía tiempo el mapa que mostraba la piel de Ron. Ahora lo único que deseaba era poder recorrerlo ya fuera con sus manos o con su boca. Sintió la mano del pelirrojo deslizarse por su pierna hasta su cintura para unirlo a su cuerpo y el resto de las ideas volaron de su mente.

No lo hizo esperar, hacía mucho tiempo que anhelaba ese momento y era evidente que su pelirrojo lo había estado esperando también si la excitación que ahora podía sentir en empujando su vientre era indicación alguna. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero mientras su cuerpo se acomodaba entre las piernas de Ron y poco a poco comenzaba a poseerlo decidió que alguna vez el dicho tenía que equivocarse.

La respiración agitada del pelirrojo sólo lograba provocar más a Draco. Las manos en sus caderas lo instaron a perder la timidez y dejarse llevar. Era imposible que su cuerpo se contuviera demasiado por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de alcanzar el placer y caer exhausto sobre el pecho del pelirrojo susurrándole palabras dulces al oído.

Tardó unos minutos mientras recuperaba el aliento y mientras lo hacía notó cosas que antes no había podido. Como, por ejemplo, que la excitación de Ron no había disminuido en lo más mínimo. Arrugó el ceño buscando los ojos de su recién estrenado amante. El pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada con serenidad. A Draco le pareció demasiado erótico el hecho de que el deseo de Ron todavía le sonrojara la piel y los labios.

En esos momentos intentó decirle lo que sentía, contarle lo mucho que lo amaba y deseaba estar con él, pero sus labios no respondieron. Ante la falta de palabras decidió que lo mejor era demostrarle al pelirrojo lo que sentía con acciones, por lo que bajó su mano con lentitud a la entrepierna de su amante para acariciarlo y provocarlo. El hombre dejó ir la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos dulcemente para disfrutar de aquel sensual toque, gimiendo de placer.

*******

Ron despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente para encontrarse a un Draco profundamente dormido y exhausto. Se quedó observando el suave respirar del rubio, contemplando la posibilidad de despertarlo para un poco de sexo matutino. No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel pensamiento. Estaba claro que Draco no se había esperado que tuvieran una noche completa de sexo como las que él estaba acostumbrado. No negaba que había sido fantástico, pero simplemente no quería que terminara ahí.

Por desgracia, el rubio estaba totalmente agotado. El hecho de que ni siquiera moviera los párpados cuando le acarició la espalda con timidez era evidencia de ello. Se acercó y besó el hombro desnudo del rubio con reverencia para luego levantarse y estirarse cual si fuera un enorme gato montés. Lo primero que notó fue la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Al inclinarse a recogerla, la cajita con el anillo que Draco siempre llevaba en el pantalón cayó al suelo y se abrió mostrando su contenido.

La recogió con curiosidad para ver el anillo y arrugó el ceo sin entender lo que significaba. Estuvo a punto de cerrar la caja, después de todo, ese no era su asunto y las cosas que no eran su asunto siempre terminaban mal para él.

Una pequeña llamita rebelde, de esas que hacía mucho creía que se habían extinguido, se encendió en su pecho y antes de poder apagarla, el anillo estaba entre sus dedos mientras lo examinaba.

Una carcajada surgió de repente cuando leyó la inscripción. Una carcajada de alegría que casi terminó en llanto antes de deslizar el anillo en su dedo y regresar apresuradamente al lado de Draco.

—Sí, claro que sí —susurró dándole un beso en la mejilla que también fue ignorado a favor de continuar durmiendo. Sin esperar más volvió a levantarse y en un impulso algo travieso tomó el suéter que Draco le había tejido y se lo puso sin preocuparse por ponerse nada más. El apartamento estaba lo suficientemente cálido como para andar sin más ropa y él ya estaba acostumbrado. Quería sorprender al rubio utilizando solo aquella prenda que le había mostrado el camino a sus memorias perdidas.

El suéter rojo se deslizó por su pecho hasta cubrir sus caderas y entrepierna. Luego se regresó a la cama y se acurrucó al lado del rubio quien seguía durmiendo pesadamente.

Cuando Draco despertó lo hizo a la visión más erótica que pudiera haber imaginado. Ron descansaba a su lado, vistiendo sólo el suéter rojo que le había regalado. Pero la mejor parte era que el mismo se había deslizado hacia arriba y dejaba ver el redondeado trasero. Su mano se posó instintivamente en lo alto de la curva, acariciando con lentitud la cálida piel.

—Buenos días —susurró Ron, volteándose a verle.

—Buenos días, hermoso —susurró Draco de vuelta acariciándole la mejilla antes de verse con los brazos llenos de su delicioso pelirrojo— ¡Ron! —su sorpresa fue acallada con un beso mientras aquel cuerpo lo volvía a encender con sobrada maestría. Rodó los ojos hacia atrás al sentirse nuevamente en la nube de éxtasis que había experimentado la noche anterior.

Su pelirrojo lo había llevado a la cúspide del placer una vez le había permitido tomar el control. Tan expertamente lo había seducido que antes de caer rendido Draco estuvo convencido de que nadie jamás podría borrar las huellas de Ron de su propio cuerpo. Sonrió entre gemidos. Sí, Ron había reclamado para sí el cuerpo de Draco, poseyéndolo más de una vez luego que el rubio no pudiera más que intentar recuperar el aliento.

Había sido un tonto, pero no se arrepentía de cómo había terminado todo. Ahora Ron envolvía su carne con su propio cuerpo, moviéndose rítmicamente y haciéndole perder la razón. Tan solo un pensamiento quedaba claro y era que amaba al pelirrojo con todo su corazón. Saberlo llenaba su alma de una forma que ningún otro sentimiento podía.

*******

Harry pudo escuchar pasos en la sala de la madriguera mientras estaba en la cocina. Se suponía que los hijos de Molly no regresarían por lo que asumió que aquel era Ron y se alegró de inmediato.

En efecto, al llegar a la sala pudo identificar a los recién llegados de inmediato.

—Ya iba siendo tiempo de que aparecieran —exclamó al verlos. Ron lo recibió con un abrazo y una sonrisa mientras que Draco lo saludó con una especie de gruñido desganado antes de continuar en dirección al sofá y dejarse caer en él—. ¿Pasó algo?

Ron sonrió como un demente antes de mostrarle el dedo con el anillo a Harry.

—¿En serio? —Exclamó el moreno con no menos contenida emoción. El pelirrojo asintió y Harry le dio una gran palmada en el hombro a modo de felicitación.

—Sólo tengo una cosa que decir —dijo Ron deteniéndose unos instantes para darle una mirada traviesa al rubio que parecía dormitar con los ojos cerrados en el sofá. Harry se acercó un poco para escuchar la confesión —me gusta cómo se ve la piel del hurón frente a la chimenea.

*******

-Owari-


End file.
